Ulterior Motives
by Ryukai-chan
Summary: MaxMariam, ReiMax, TyKa, KenHil, and probably more. Ray hides his feelings and keeps them inside. But is that really good for you?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! My first story seemed to suck so I'm coming at 'cha with a new one. This fic was ORIGINALLY made by LUVYAGAL but she has graciously let me finish her discontinued work. (worships the ground you walk on.) So be very nice and read AND review b/cI want people to tell me what you think! She wrote the first five chappies andI wrote whatever is after it so enjoy! 

DISCLAIMER: me NO own BEYBLADE. NOT MINE. Done.

Ulterior Motives

Ray's eyes glinted as he looked out on the now dark landscape. He sighed deeply in content. From the silence, he could still here the partying going on inside the light-stricken dojo. They were celebrating. Every one of them, including Kai. The occasion? The next tournament, and the fact that Max and Mariam had recently gotten together.

Ray took a long intake of the new air. There was a new tournament, new competitors, new looks, and new romances. What intrigued Ray most were all the feelings that went on in the unpredictable game of beyblade. The bladers had all changed very much over the years that just seemed to fly by.

Kai had altered his attitude towards the others, especially a certain smoky-eyed teen. Kai had opened up a lot, thanks to Tyson. Kai still was stern when he had to be, but he was different. Kai seemed to always have a pair of black baggy pants on with a red muscle shirt. His hair had stayed two-toned. His bangs that fell into his shining magenta eyes were gray. The back was a dark shade of blue. The teen continued to have that certain spark or fire in his eyes yet. But Kai now felt a new spark in his heart for Tyson. Tyson and Kai had hooked up two months ago. They still fought, but Ray had to admit that they were crazy about each other and couldn't keep their hands off one another.

Kenny. He was still the brains of the Bladebreakers. He discovered flashier glasses to wear and got used to a better wardrobe, with Max's help. His nickname, the Chief, still lingered on. Kenny had begun to brush his hair out of his eyes so you could see his bright emerald eyes. One of his passions was still the one and only Dizzi, but now there was another passion that we all like to call Hilary. Kenny had fallen for Hilary a year ago. When he had admitted his true feelings for the girl, she nearly fainted from shock. After she pulled herself together, she told him she felt the same. They had been a happy couple ever since.

Max was the same as always. He was still the happy-go-lucky blonde everyone had grown to adore. Max acted as if he never even got older. He still acted like a little kid and enjoyed himself in doing so. Max's hair had gotten a bit longer, but it wasn't too noticeable. Max was bubbly as usual. He seemed even more energetic now that he had someone to love. Mariam seemed like the perfect pick for Max. They had a past and maybe even a future together.

Tyson also hadn't changed…much. His appetite was still a large amount. Tyson always had a thing for food and always will, most likely. He could still make everyone laugh in a sorrowful or dull situation. Everyone believed Tyson would go far. Tyson could do the impossible. He succeeded in almost all that he did. He was amazing. The boy had stopped wearing the primary color and moved on to other things. But Tyson would never stop wearing his baseball cap. No one could make him take it off, not even Kai. Tyson now had a new love, besides food. He had Kai. They were a wonderful couple. They looked so cute together.

That is what bothered Ray most. Just about everyone had someone to cherish. Ray had no one. Ray knew Mariah's 'secret' feelings for him, but had not once thought about liking her in such a way. He could never like his best friend's sister. And besides, he thought of the pink-haired girl as only a close friend, maybe a sister, but never as a girlfriend. Ray was glad for his pals, but was so confused about where he went from where he stood. It was hard to think with the music blaring from the wooden door.

Suddenly Ray heard movement and turned around to see Kai sliding the front door open. He was greeted with the sight that was Ray. Kai walked smoothly to Ray and sat down beside the troubled teen.

"So, why aren't you having fun with us? You can't tell me you're not excited about the new competition." Kai looked at Ray with concern written all over his face. Ray shrugged and became suddenly interested in his feet. Why aren't I interested in the tournament? It just seems like it doesn't matter anymore. I know it does! It has to. I'm a beyblader.

Kai held his breath as if knowing this would take a while. "OK, Ray. What's wrong? You haven't been yourself lately." The dual-haired boy turned Ray's face back to look at him.

Ray pulled away and sighed once again. "I don't know what's wrong. I know Max likes Mariam and everything, but I don't think she deserves him. You know how snobby Mariam gets when she doesn't have her way. Max will do whatever she says and I won't have that!" Ray paused thinking over what he had just said and then continued, "I just think he should have better." Kai had listened thoroughly throughout the whole thing and decided on one thing.

"Ray do you want my honest thought on that?" Kai asked softly. Ray began to pluck at the grass and nodded.

"Ray, I think you're…jealous. Jealous of Max and Mariam's relationship that they share. I think…you…well, don't take this personally, but…never mind." Kai finished quickly.

The amber-eyed teen perked up. "What? Tell me. I want to hear it."

Kai gazed at the stars calmly. "This is something you have to figure out on your own. I'm not always going to be here to help you. So do it yourself. Just think about it." As soon as Kai finished his sentence, Tyson burst through the door and ran out to Kai and Ray.

"Hey guys!" He said happily as he slung his arms over the two. "What are you doing sitting on the front steps?" Tyson smiled genuinely. "Why don't you come inside to party? Trust me, Ray, it's fun!" Tyson paused. Then hugged himself tightly. "It's really cold out here. Come in!"

Ray hesitated before saying, "I'll be inside in a few minutes. I just need a little more fresh air." Tyson nodded and turned to Kai.

"Are you coming?" Tyson asked all too sweetly. Kai smiled confidently at his boyfriend.

"Yeah." Tyson held out a hand to help Kai stand. As he brought the stoic boy to his feet, he pulled Kai into a chaste kiss.

Ray snickered at the duo. "Get a room!" He joked with all smiles. Tyson giggled as Kai blushed in return.

"See you, Ray!" Tyson yelled before he and a red-faced Kai headed back inside the dojo, hand in hand. Ray's grin faded as they left and Ray wondered.

Will I ever have someone like that? He was happy for them, but he couldn't get this odd feeling of loneliness off his chest.

Awww...poor Ray...ok done.


	2. Chapter 2

I finally got Document Manager to work! OK, so here's the second chapter to Ulterior Motives:

Disclaimer: BeyBlades not mine.

Ray sat on the doorstep, bewildered by the ultimate question. How will his life turn out in ten years from now? Who will he be? Will he have anyone to love and cherish for all his days?

The amber-eyed teen couldn't answer any of these questions that lay ahead of him. He sighed inwardly and decided to go back inside. Ray picked himself off the step and walked to the dojo door leisurely. The slid the door open and found the whole gang up and dancing, except Kai of course. The stoic boy stood and watched from a safe distance. It was then Ray looked at the faces of his teammates. The all looked so happy, without a care in the world.

Max and Tyson's faces were practically shining. They were lit up with so much joy and giddiness, it was hard to look at them. Max was doing all these crazy dance moves to the music beat. Kenny just laughed as he watched Max. Tyson was with Max, both looking stupid doing odd things. Hilary giggled at the two and then pulled Kenny on the dance floor. Tyson suddenly stopped as Max began to break dance and ran over to Kai, pulling on his arm trying to convince him to come as well.

Eventually, Kai gave up and went will Tyson to dance. Ray laughed heartily at their antics and soon joined in to the music. They were all bouncing around on the dance floor just having fun. Suddenly, the door to the kitchen burst open revealing a very pleased Grandpa Granger.

He smiled warmly at the group of boys and girl and then pulled something out behind his back and yelled, "NACHOS ARE READY!"

Tyson, Max, and Kenny burst into a sprint over to the old man and began feeding off the chips and cheese instantly. Kai and Hilary padded over contently. Ray grinned from ear to ear and sped over to get a fair share of salsa and chips.

"Wo, dudes! Slow it down, jeez!" Grandpa Granger chanted at the hungry boys and girl. Tyson and Max didn't listen and kept wolfing down the snack. He set the tray down on the table and sighed at the sight they created. "Well, might as well get the rest," He whispered to himself. The man of many years walked out and back to the kitchen.

As soon as they food was gone, chatter began once again.

"Mmm, that was good." Max said rubbing his stomach.

"I agree." Tyson mumbled, taking a bite of the last chip. Kenny puffed out his cheeks in frustration.

"How am I supposed to know if it was good or not when you guys ate it all?" Kenny screeched. Hilary winced.

"Kenny, it's just chips. Don't get your knickers in a bunch." His girlfriend said sarcastically.

Kenny's cheeks got puffier then before, if possible, and he said, "Yeah, it was nachos this time, but what about next time? They could take my pocket protector, or my dog, or my house, or my LAPTOP!" Kenny impulsively grabbed his Dizzi possessively.

"Number one, why would I want your pocket protector? Number two, you don't have a dog. Number three, I have my own house to live in, Number four, do you think I'm crazy? I don't want that annoying laptop!" Tyson pointed out.

"Yeah, same here." Max complied. Hilary glared at them and then turned her attention back to the Chief.

"Kenny, I think you're being paranoid," Hilary consoled, trying her best to keep him from shouting.

"Oh, you're probably right. I mean, you always are." Kenny sighed. "OK, I'm over it. What do we do now?"

Max stood up triumphantly. "We shall play Truth or Dare! It's my favorite game!" Tyson laughed at Max's hero stance and nodded, as did Hilary and Kenny. Kai sighed and grumbled a 'fine'.

"That's fine with me" Ray declared last. Max smiled brightly. "Who goes first?" Ray asked daringly.

Max was the first to shout, "OOOHH! I DO! LET ME! LET ME!" The blonde waved his hand in the air energetically. Ray sighed in defeat.

"Well, I guess Max goes first then." He sat down on the floor quietly, having that said. The rest followed, forming a circle.

Max narrowed his eyes and looked from one unsuspecting face to the next. "Truth or Dare…Kai!"

Kai sat in silence for a moment before saying, "Dare." Max smiled slyly as Kai immediately regretted his choice.

"Okay. I dare you to go flirt with the neighbor next door." Max said slowly. Tyson scowled gritted his teeth noiselessly.

"You mean Fonzio? The Italian guy?" Kai asked in a disgusted manner.

"Yup!" Max crossed his arms and smirked and his team captain.

Kai didn't say a word after that, but grief was written all over his features. He walked out the door and soon the remaining Bladebreakers could here giggles and flirtatious sentences. Tyson eyed the door, waiting for _his_ koi to come back in.

Soon enough, Kai came back blushing a deep shade of red. He was ripping up a piece of paper in his hands. (A/N: It was a phone number) Tyson growled deep in his throat. Max laughed and rolled onto his stomach. Ray smiled at Kai as he took his seat once again.

Kai smirked and turned to his left. "Ray…Truth or Dare?"

Ray thought and decided to go the safe way. "Truth." He said defiantly. A glint of indifference passed through Kai's eyes.

"Fine. Tell me, Ray. Who do you find most appealing in this room?" Kai said loudly for all to hear. Kai knew the answer already. He just wanted Ray to admit it. Ray's face turned into an over-ripe tomato as one name came to his mind.

Maybe there really was no safe way. Either way, he was going to get burned by Kai. Ray took a deep breath slowly and then made his decision. "Okay. The person I find most appealing in this room is…" He paused in his sentence, creating more dramatics. Everyone subconsciously leaned in to hear clearly.

"Hilary," Ray lied. Kai's victorious expression faded as he looked to Max. He caught a glimpse of disappointment, but it left so quick it was hard to tell whether it was real or not. It was replaced by happiness and joy.

Max began to whoop as Tyson whistled loudly. Kai glared at Ray fiercely before taking his gaze to the dojo floor. This is going to happen one way or another, Ray. Might as well make it easy for me and give up. All I know is you will admit it. Whether or not Max likes you back…

Like it? Didn't like it? Review please! Don't forget to review my other stories too! I haven't been getting ANY reviews lately! .

-Trickyrabbit

-SapphirePrincessTaiTai


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! I finally updated this...Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bey Blade

Hilary blushed lightly as Ray finished saying her name. Ray smiled sheepishly as Kenny's cheeks once again became puffy in anger. If you listened carefully you could hear him huff in annoyance.

"Don't worry, Kenny. You know there's only one man for me!" Hilary said before giving Kenny a quick kiss on the cheek. The brown haired boy began to blush a fine shade of red as the boys and Hilary laughed at his behavior.

"Let's just continue the game!" Kenny yelled in a rush to get the attention off him. "Ray, it's your turn so choose someone."

Ray nodded, having all eyes on him again. His golden eyes roamed around the room before setting on one person.

"Tyson, Truth or Dare." Ray said slowly to get the suspicious mood. Tyson smiled at Ray's attempt to scare him.

"Dare! Dare! Dare!" Tyson shouted excitedly. Ray's eye twitched and he carried on.

"You sure?" Ray asked again in the same way he had previously. This time Tyson thought about it for about two seconds.

"Yes! I want dare!" Tyson screamed again growing anxious. Ray was silent for a minute. He opened his mouth and then hesitated.

"Positive?" Ray asked quickly. Tyson was looking like he would rip his hair out soon. He jumped up to his feet.

"Yes! I'm positive! Please, Ray! Just give me the dare!" Tyson said frantically, about to lose his patience. Max nodded his head vigorously agreeing with his blue-haired friend and looking like he would snap his head off his neck.

"Okay. You have to make out with Kai." Ray said simply. Tyson gave him an odd look.

"That's it? I thought it'd be worse!" Tyson said in displeasure. Ray grinned

"Nope. That was it."

Tyson whacked Ray over the head with his hand playfully. "You jerk." Tyson giggled. With that being said, he walked over to Kai and sat in his lap. The boy turned around and brushed his lips against Kai's, but then pressing his lips against the other's, deepening the kiss. Kai leaned into the kiss, wanting more from Tyson.

After a few minutes, the two adolescents were still going at it. Max became exasperated and flung his arms in the air.

"Guys, you can stop any time now!" He shouted to the other side of the room where Tyson and Kai still were sitting. When they continued as if they hadn't heard him, Max became pissed off.

"Okay, now stop! I want to play the game!" Max ran over to the pair and pulled them apart. He dragged Tyson to the opposite side of the room, preventing them to start up again. Tyson sat dazed next to his bubbly friend.

"But that game was so much more fun!" Tyson protested. Kai smirked.

"If you liked it so much, we'll play again later, Ty." Kai comforted the smaller boy. Tyson smiled and began to daydream at the thought (A/N: Bad Tyson! Thinking hentai thoughts!). Hilary, however, interrupted him.

"Tyson! Hello! It is your turn now! Ask someone!" Hilary shouted in his ear. Tyson practically fell over from her blaring voice. He balanced himself again and glanced around the room.

"Hmm…Kenny!" Tyson shrieked. "You haven't gone yet! Truth or Dare!"

Kenny gulped and looked at the others watching him. "Truth?" He whispered lamely. Tyson grinned his one hundred-watt grin.

"Okay, Chief. Let me think…" Tyson scratched the top of his head in a mocking manner. "Do you have wet dreams about Hilary?" The boy inquired happily.

Kenny's face was bright red. "No!" He said quickly.

"Doesn't sound that way to me!" Ray croaked out between laughs. Max was on his stomach as the scene unfolded.

Kenny looked around desperately. "What? I do not! Stop it!" Kenny protected his dignity proudly.

"Oh, Chief! We're just playing with you! Sorry. It was just funny." Tyson said after he had his share of chuckles. Even Kai had a hard time hiding his smile. Hilary blushed faintly and put an arm around her boyfriend reassuringly.

"Anyway, go ahead, Kenny. It is your turn." Hilary stated making sure her boyfriend was brushing off the laughs.

Kenny looked annoyed again, but stayed calm…again. "You know what this means, don't you?" Kenny said indignantly. "Revenge! Max, I pick you! Truth or Dare?"

Max sighed. "Why me? I didn't do anything!"

Tyson leaned over to Max and whispered in his ear. "Max, this is Kenny we're talking about! How bad could a dare be?" Tyson pulled back and said out loud, "Go for it!"

Max pretended to think and then said, "Dare, then." He paused. "I think…. Wait! …No…Yeah…yeah, dare!"

The rest were currently sitting patiently for Max's decision. When he finished Kenny smiled. "Okay, here's the dare. You have to…Hmmm…You have to dress like a girl for the rest of the game. Your attire will include: A denim mini-skirt with a pink leather belt, a magenta tube-top adorned with a butterfly, pink high-heels to match the shirt, and a light pink purse. You will also wear makeup."

Max paled. He turned to Tyson and hissed, "Yeah, Ty. How bad could it be?" Tyson grinned guiltily.

"Sorry, bud." Tyson murmured. He smiled encouragingly as Hilary led Max to her room to put on the outfit, shoes, and makeup.

Ray breathed deeply. "Should we continue the game without them?" He asked carefully. Kai shook his head.

"No way. I don't want to miss Max."

Tyson nodded. "Me either. This should be good."

After a few minutes of pouts and screams coming through the door, Hilary finally opened the door and walked out satisfied.

"So?" Kenny wondered aloud. "Where's Max?"

"She's here!" Hilary flung out her arms signifying 'her' entrance. Max slumped through the door in the girly clothes and the godforsaken makeup. He showed his lower lip, sadly.

Tyson burst into fits of giggles as Kai and Ray just smiled at the usually happy blond.

"So how does it feel?" Tyson asked through tiny laughs. Max glared at the other boy and sat down while holding his skirt in place, making sure no one saw what was under there.

Without any notice or hesitation, Max said, "Hilary, Truth or Dare?"

Hilary shrugged nonchalantly, trying to hold back a chuckle. "I think I'll go with Dare." The brunette quipped.

"Man! You're no fun! I thought you'd pick Truth for sure!" Max said sulkily. Then the boy sat and thought about a Dare. He then came up with the perfect one.

"So, Hilary," Max smiled gloriously. "Ever had any interest in Tala?" Hilary tilted her head to the said confusedly.

"No. Why?" She asked sweetly, hoping that the Dare wasn't what she thought it was.

"Oh, because you will when I'm done with you!" Max spoke softly. Hilary's eyes widened.

"You mean I have to…" She trailed off, thinking about just how creepy Tala was. Max finished her sentence for her.

"Call him and you have to ask him out."

Tyson snorted as Ray chuckled barely audibly. Kenny growled, but instead of attacking Max on the spot, clenched his fists. Hilary looked at Max like he was crazy, but Max stood his ground.

"A dare is a dare. And you actually have to go on the date with him, too." He said quietly. Hilary sighed determinedly.

"Kenny," she said slowly. She winced at the next part. "Hand me the phone."

Okay! Now that that's done, R&R!

-SapphirePrincessTaiTai 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry about the wait there, guys. puts hand behind head nervously I was kind of out of everything for a really long time. Hope you like the chapter! 

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade!

Kenny looked absolutely flustered at Hilary's almost demand. Hilary currently had her arm extended and her hand outstretched to receive the cordless phone.

Once Kenny reluctantly complied and handed over the white phone, Hilary began to dial the number. The ring tone was heard as she put the telephone to her ear.

"You have to go on the date if he says yes. If he says no, hand up!" Max whispered in a hiss. Hilary scowled at the boy before she heard a voice on the other end.

"Hello?" Tala said irritably through the connection. Hilary's features looked startled at the voice, but she quickly recovered.

"Um, Tala? It's me Hilary. I was just wondering…" She paused to take a glance in Max's direction, only to see him smiling wickedly back at her. "if you would like to go out on a date with me sometime." She finished slowly. I can't believe I'm saying this! She thought weakly.

"Uh…well. I don't know. I'll get back to you on that…sometime. I gotta go. See you around, Hilary." Tala said quickly and hung up his phone.

Hilary hung up as well and dropped the phone on the floor sighing. "Well, that wasn't so bad. At least he didn't say he wanted to go on a date with me. That would be just plain weird." She shook her head, grimacing.

Tyson giggled lightly as Ray plastered a smile on his face. Max looked very disappointed. He was so sure the redhead would say yes to the brunette's asking.

"Well, anyway." Kenny but in loudly. "It's Hil's turn now."

"Right." The girl said. She searched for someone, but the game was intruded by Tyson's Gramps barging in and yelling:

"Time for bed! You guys need your rest!" The old man paused, looking at the surprised expressions from the teenage boys. His eyes landed on the dolled-up Max. "Uh…Max? Mariam called and wants you to call her back…" He waited for Max's nod of understanding and then exited the room shaking his head from left to right. "Crazy kids…"

"We better get Max cleaned up and get to bed. Gramps gets testy about that stuff." Tyson said while getting to his feet. The rest followed his actions and then went to their rooms for the night. Tyson and Kai shared a room together. Max and Ray shared their own room. Hilary and Kenny were going to walk back to Hilary's house to sleep, which wasn't that far away.

Ray&Max's POV:

Max quickly washed his make-up off and got into his pajamas. Rei did the same and got into bed and quickly turned off the lights. "I guess I'll call Mariam tomorrow," he heard Max's muffled voice say. Ray was saddened by the statement and closed his eyes shut tightly to get to sleep.

Soon after Max had slid into his own bed, there were moans of obvious pleasure melting through the walls, which prevented either of the boys to sleep.

Tyson&Kai's POV:

Tyson pulled Kai through the doorway swiftly. As soon as Kai was through, he slammed the door shut and pushed Kai against the wall. He smirked at Kai's stunned face. His eyes were wide with curiosity and his mouth was agape in deep confusion. Tyson took the moment to his advantage to pull Kai into a hot kiss. He slipped his tongue past Kai's luscious lips and into his hot cavern.

Tyson's tongue poked at Kai's, teasing him. Kai's tongue came back with a vengeance. It began to battle Tyson's for dominance and soon won.

The two broke off the kiss slowly, Kai biting down on Tyson's bottom lip gently. Kai quickly picked Tyson up bridal style and laid him on the bed carefully. It was a long night.

Normal POV:

Light filled the room as the sun burst through the clouds, scattering across the carpet and making it golden. The sunlight spilt over Ray's bed comfortably. Ray opened his eyes as the sun's rays filtered through the thin curtains and onto his face. He sat up making the bedsprings squeak a bit. He turned to his right and saw that Max was still asleep under the covers.

Ray sighed and pulled a hand through his long raven hair. The teenager willed himself to get out of the bed and go get some breakfast.

He walked down the wooden hallway that chilled his feet lazily. Ray staggered into the kitchen and his nostrils were instantly filled with the smell of fresh blueberry pancakes. He smiled lightly at the mere scent.

Ray looked around to see none other than his stoic team captain making the delicious meal. Kai was fully dressed in his normal attire and looked like he'd been up for at least an hour. Yet the older boy seemed tired and drained.

"Kai, if I may intrude, why are you making breakfast? That's Grampa's job." Ray said sarcastically. With out a word, Kai thrust a note in Ray's face. It read:

Hey Boys! Good morning! I'll be out with some old friends for the day. Hopefully you can take care of yourselves. Try not to damage the house like last time I left you rascals alone…

-Grampa

"He knows us too well," Ray joked as he set the note aside and waited for the pancakes to finish.

Suddenly, Max and Tyson came bounding into the room still in their pajamas. They were giggling and laughing.

"Hey guys!" Tyson spoke loudly. "Guess what? Kenny's coming over today to help us train for the tournament! Isn't that great? I mean, we haven't seen the guy in a long time!"

Kai snorted. "Tyson, it's been two weeks since we last saw Kenny."

Tyson pouted cutely. "Well, that's a long time to me, Mr. Smarty Pants,"

Ray chuckled lightly as Kai set down a plate of pancakes in front of him. Max smiled and rubbed his stomach that was growling as his plate was put down. Tyson pouted once again.

"Aww, Kai! Why aren't you wearing one of those aprons?"

A sound of a small thump resounded after the comment. "Ow." Tyson said, holding the top of his head.

Kai glared at Tyson playfully and gave him his breakfast as he kissed him lightly on the cheek. Tyson smiled delightedly as Kai sat down with his morning coffee and paper and breakfast officially began.

Everyone was now dressed and ready for the day to come. The team was sitting around in the dojo doing nothing in particular. They were waiting for the Chief to arrive in the reality of it.

Tyson sighed for almost the fiftieth time that hour and looked at the clock boredly. Ray and Max shared a quick passing glance and then began looking at other things on the wall. Kai stayed leaning against the wall in his normal stance: arms crossed over his chest, eyes closed, and legs casually crossed as well.

An abrupt 'bang' sounded from the front yard. Tyson and Max raced to one of the windows in anticipation.

And there was Kenny. Standing on the lawn hunched over and panting like he's just run a marathon. Tyson grinned and yelled behind him to the other occupants in the room:

"Kenny's back!"

...Review please, I needmore of those. I haven't gotten any in a week or so...I love reading those.

TrickyRabbit

Spt: for thosevery few people who read and reviewed I thankyou so Kindly! I kinda Knew my other story sucked from the start but i have my reasons for putting it up. I hope In the future, I can save that one because it was cruel to put it up in the first place to it,the story and the readers who suffered...>. I'm so sorry! and because of my evil ways, I will write a lemon, just for my readers!I'm REALLY SORRY! I would also like to tell you thatI will be making a ty kai fic so be happy and not angry!

TTFN! -SapphirePrincessTaiTai


	5. Chapter 5

I am really glad some of you guys are reading this! It makes me happy to know I could do this one great finish for you since I can't give any stories of my own that are good. (cries) I wish I could save that other story but I can't so instead it will become a reincarnation sort of thing for my new story called... well I haven't gotten a name just yet, but I will and that fic will probably have ty/kai AND a max/rei lemon. I also plan to go to an original plan I had where there is a cross over! It was really good when I first thought of it so please give it a chance. And also during that time of my new fic, I will be introducing my new friends who will help me onstatements and reviews! (If I recieve any) So I hope to see you will have visited my new story! Enjoy this chapter & TTFN! -Spt

Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade.

Hey! Max and Ray's Girl emailed me saying she wanted another chapter. That got me motivated to finally update this story. Thanks a lot! This chapter is for you, Max and Ray's Girl.

Three of the Bladebreakers rushed out to greet the brainy boy and hustled him into the backyard. Kai came through the back door as soon as the four others were around the beydish. Kai sighed at how childish everyone, except himself of course, was being at a time like this.

Kai's POV:

"Alright, alright. Let's get this thing over with." Kai said to make everyone shut up. Today, even he was feeling a bit lazy and wanted practice done and out of the way. Maybe when this is done, Tyson and I can go back to our bedroom.

Hentai pictures of he and Tyson soon flooded his mind, making him blush and make sure no one was looking at him. He quickly shook his head, thinking if he didn't stop now he would soon have an embarrassing bulge in his pants.

End POV

Ray, on the other hand, was watching intently as Max spoke to the Chief about his beyblade and statistics. Kenny took Max's blade and they took it apart, replacing a few things and fixing other things. That wasn't really what Ray was paying attention to, but that's what he wanted to believe. What he was interested in was watching Max's lips move as he obliviously talked to Kenny.

Kai was soon next to him and Tyson also. They were whispering quietly among themselves. They too didn't even glance in Ray's direction to see him practically drooling.

Now Ray was watching Max's fingertips moving over his blade in a careful manner. Ray could only imagine those same fingertips traveling and caressing over his own flesh lovingly. Ray suddenly snapped out of his stupor when he heard a voice inside the dojo.

The voice was calling and sounded a bit lost. It was saying, "Hello? Max, are you even here? Where are you?"

It was a girl. Ray immediately knew who it was. His fists clenched at his sides as he saw Max's blonde hair fly by him and the others, not even turning back to give them a second glance. The only thing that came out of his mouth was this:

"Oh! I'll be back in a jiffy, guys! Fix my blade for me, Kenny? Thanks!" Max ran through the door hurriedly. You could hear every word the two said.

"Maxie! Hey, baby! How are you? Ozuma finally let me off from training today to come see you!" Mariam shrieked excitedly. There was an unnerving silence, in Ray's opinion, which consisted of smacking lips sounds. Ray's fingernails were beginning to dig into his skin roughly.

"Hey Mariam! Glad to see you. Come outside with me, you can watch our practice!" Max said just as energetically. Footsteps could be heard and soon the two emerged from the dojo.

"Are you sure I'm not interrupting anything? I wouldn't want to…" She said with her green eyes showing an emotion close to guilt. Mariam was asking Kai more than Max, considering Kai was the Team Captain.

"Oh no. It's fine." Kai reassured, glancing at Ray to see his reaction. Ray was practically steaming with jealousy. Kai smirked to himself quietly. "Yeah. Of course you can stay."

Ray gawked at Kai as if saying: 'What? You're letting her stay? Why?' The look instantly disappeared when Mariam smiled cheekily at all of them. Her eyes moved over every one of the bladers, secretly trying to pierce their hearts and make them leave with her penetrating gaze. (A/N: She's ALMOST as good as Kai)

Tyson grinned back happily as Ray still frowned.

"Whatever." Ray grumbled, turning away from the rest of them.

"Let's begin then, shall we?" Kenny said, holding up Max's upgraded blade. The blonde ran from Mariam's side, to her disappointment, and grabbed the blade from his friend's hand. Max practically glomped the bespectacled boy.

"Wow, thanks Chief! That fast?" Max asked with all smiles. Kenny blushed a bit as he answered.

"Well, I've had a lot of practice. I mean, you guys are always have your noses in a beybattle."

Mariam's POV:

Mariam's nose wrinkled when she saw all of Max's attention was now taken from her to that nerd. How can he hang out with that embarrassment? He doesn't even beyblade. He's such a bookworm. He also hangs out with that pig, Tyson! How can he be so thin when he eats like a slob? And then there's Mr. I'm So Cool And Better Than You. AKA: Kai. What a jerk. Last and definitely least, there is Ray. Catboy, with his oh-so-cool fangs.

(A/N: bobs Mariam dummy on the head till head falls off I don't really hate the Mariam from the series and I don't think she is anything like I've described in this story, but I hate the Mariam I made up. And for once, I feel sorry for Ray that she thought that!)

End POV

The first two took their places at the beydish and counted down. The two opponents let it rip and the battle began. Mariam took a seat on the stone bench next to the back entrance to the dojo. She crossed her legs daintily and placed her hands in her lap. Her image just screamed innocent that you could almost see the glow of a halo over her head.

Ray and Max stood far off from the battle between Tyson and Kai. Neither held back just because they had a relationship. In Beyblading, their feelings for one another didn't matter.

The ember-eyes teen watched as Max's girlfriend twirled her hair around her slender fingers. It annoyed him so much that Kai did this to him. He felt betrayed and wanted to beat the living daylights out of Mariam. He then noticed that Max next to him was waving sheepishly over at Mariam. Ray's eyes narrowed as he looked to Mariam on his other side and saw her doing the same to Max, offering a small smile also.

That really got him fuming. It was as if Max was on his one side and then Mariam on his other. He was the only thing keeping them away from each other. It was kind of like the position they were standing or sitting in now.

He was brought out of his memoir when he heard Tyson's light laughter. Ray saw that Kai and Tyson had finished their battle in a tie. They were smiling at each other from each sides of the dish with blades in hand.

Tyson wanted to run over and hug Kai for such a great battle, but he knew better than to do that to Kai with Mariam around. Kai would be furious with him if he did. He would probably make him sleep on the couch tonight, and sleeping in bed was something Tyson wasn't going to give up.

They both walked over to the sidelines with no words said. Suddenly Tyson threw a couple words over his shoulder.

"C'mon guys. Wake up! The dish is yours!"

Ray perked up and Max shot out of his daydreaming of milkshakes at the nearby restaurant with Mariam.

"Oh. Right!" Max said running over to a side of the dish and pulling out his launcher in a ready stance. Ray did the same quickly and got in position. The countdown ensued.

"3…2…1…Let it rip!" Tyson yelled animatedly.

Any good? Review please!

-TrickyRabbit

Thankyou to my reviewers:

Laurelleaves

Tysonkaiexperiment

MaxMizuhara

&Kai's the Best

I really appreciate your support becauseI really needed it.

You are the best gives them a hug and the ty/kai ma/re prize pack.

Your so nice! Please R&R!

Fin


End file.
